Right Now Could Last Forever
by TheWanderingNeverSleep
Summary: Gemma isn't your typical 18 year old girl. She gets beat up both at home and school and she wishes that someday she could just get out of there and leave. So what happens when her wish comes true and she finally meets her knight in shining armor or really, a musician in a car. But what's really the difference? *warning, strong language*
1. Chapter 1: Afterlife

_**OKay, so I was kind of hesitant about uploading this story but seeming as it got so many good reviews when I uploaded on a different site, I thought why not. So please, let me know what you think and how you think I can improve it. Just please don't be mean. Sorry if there are any spelling mistake or grammatical errors, I type too fast and don't usually have enough time to proof read it.  
Okay, so now that's done, I want to say I do not own Any member of All Time Low and I do not own any songs that will be used in chapters.**_

* * *

"Stay_ awake, get a grip and get out your safe!" _

My alarm clock went off at the ridiculous time of 6 am playing Stay Awake by All Time Low, Possibly the best band in the world, but that's just my opinion.  
God, I'm being really rude. Well Hi. I'm Gemma Dance. I don't really have parents to be quite honest with you. They're always out either getting drunk or slamming guys against a toilet door. Yep, that's my parents for you. a drunk and a slag.

"Gemma, get your lazy ass up!" My 'Mom' yelled from outside my bedroom door. I groaned loudly, signalling that I was up just like I did every other morning.  
I slowly walked over to my wardrobe, pulling out my black leather skinnies, Black Veil Brides style bullet belts, leather studded jacket and black All Time Low top. Well, there you go. that's me for you, the typical style emo. Black hair that was razored, bright green eyes that captivated pretty much everyone and pale as a sheet. My make up was always the typical emo style. Thick, black eyeliner, light green eye shadow (Green... MY FAVOURITE COLOUR!) and a lipstick or gloss that went with what ever eye shadow i had on that day, today, it just seemed right to go with a light pink. don't ask me why... it just felt right.  
I finished packing all of my books, note books, pencil case and stuff into my batman bag and rushed down stairs, attempting to find my black leather ankle boots just to finish off the whole 'Black Veil Brides' look that I had going on today and I didn't really attempt with breakfast as i walked into the kitchen. i just grabbed a glass of orange juice and an apple off the counter and headed for the back door, throwing my glass in the sink as i went and headed straight for school.

Thank god that i was 18 and this would be my last year of school, because then i could get out of the shit hole i call home and move somewhere far, far, far, far away from my so called 'parents'  
School was like a saviour to me. Yes it was shit, but it was better than where i was living. My friends were always there to support me, but really... i would love school if it wasn't fro Justine and her possy of bitches. Justine always walked around the grounds like she owned the fucking place. i had no idea about whether it was because her 'daddy' was the head teacher or not, but it still irritated the fuck out of me. Her brother-Nathan- wasn't bad at all, in fact, he was pretty much the only friend i had. He was nothing like Justine, in fact she picked on him frequently because of him being a 'freak' like i was. he the complete opposite of his sister, which is strange because you would expect twins to be joined at the hip. but this was a complete contrast to popular belief.

i was so busy daydreaming that i hadn't realized i was heading straight for the group of jocks that tried to ambush me every morning when i walked to school.  
"Well looky what we have here boys." Adam - the leader of the group- turned towards me and smirked his usual smirk that usually made every girl melt and want to fulfil his every desire and need. What a fucking load of bull shit. that's most likely why he hates me, because i don't beckon to his every call. i personally think he is a slime ball and i wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire. Trust me, if you saw this guys... you would know what i mean. He has every girl over him and i swear he has more STD's that GCSE's.  
"What the fuck do you want Adam?" I asked him coldly as i attempted (and failed) to push past this big chunk of shit.  
"I wanna have a little fun before school." he smirked again and i knew what this meant. he started to crack his knuckles against his other hand like they do in crappy movies an TV shows. This happened pretty much every morning. Usually i would meet them, get beaten up, lay on the floor for a few minutes while i got over the pain of being punched in the stomach by a guy who takes steroids (which isn't the best thing i've ever done) and then be late for school and get yelled at by the principle. Fun (!)  
I braced myself for the impact but it didn't help. it never did. His fist collided painfully and i fell to the floor, doubling over from the pain. My parents were bad enough, but having him do this as well was just pure torture. Today was different though. usually when i was down, they would kick me several times in the ribs, spit on me a few times and then walk away laughing, but today... i had someone save me.  
"HEY!" I heard some guy yell from behind me and then a rush of footsteps coming closer and closer. The pain was subsiding now, but it was still quite bad. "Shit.!" One of Adam's gang members yelled and then another loud rush of footsteps started up and Adam and the other boys had disappeared around the corner.  
"Are you okay?" Someone asked me as they pulled me up off the floor. I was going to make some sarcastic remark about how 'Of course i'm not fucking okay. i'm lying on the floor, clutching my stomach while being surrounded by a bunch of guys who eat steroids like they are going out of fashion' but stopped as i turned around and saw Alex Gaskarth standing there with the rest of All Time Low.  
"Uh, yeah. thanks." I mumbled and turned around, mentally slapping myself for being a complete dick. of all the ways i had to meet my idols, this HAD to be the way. Seriously?!  
"You want a lift?" Jack- the lead guitarist- asked me as I walked away. I turned and saw him smiling innocently at me, but i knew what he was like. he could be really sweet at times, but at other times... he can be one dirty motherfucker.  
"No thanks. I'll be fine." I walked away quickly before they could say anything else and rounded the corner and face palming myself. Seriously, All Time Low _just_ saved you from being beaten up again, and you don't even let them give you a lift? What a fucking moron! **_Great, now i'm having arguments with myself. fucking fabulous (!)_**

* * *

School was actually all right. the lessons weren't too bad, mainly because i had music pretty much all day and then some French which wasn't that bad, mainly because i was with Nathan all day.  
but then the end of the day came along and i was left alone because Nathan had gone home, leaving me in school, on my own, with no-one to help me out if i got found my Adam or Justine.  
i was grabbing my books out of my locker when surprise surprise, Adam and Justine showed up. Just my fucking luck really.  
"Hey emo freak. cut yourself recently?" Justine spat at me as she walked up behind me and shoved my head into the side of my locker.  
"Uh," I didn't really say much else, i just walked away. i couldn't really deal with the shit i got from Justine really. i slammed my locker shut and practically ran towards the school gates where guess who i met. Yep... Alex Gaskarth leaning against his black SUV with his shades on and his arms folded against his chest. I think i just died a little inside.  
"Why are you here?" I asked him as nicely as i could so that i didn't sound too much of a bitch.  
"Came to pick you up. Thought it would stop you from getting hurt again." He didn't remove his glasses but i saw him smirk, so i think he may have seen the shirt.  
"Thanks, but i can walk you know." I laughed slightly, attempting to shrug off the embarrassment of meeting him while wearing one of his shirts.  
"I know, hop in." He didn't really give me much choice. he walked over to my side door, and opened it for me, causing me to smile and blush... again making me mentally slap myself.

I showed him where i lived and we basically just blasted music on the way there and sung along when ever All Time Low happened to come on.  
"Thanks for the lift Alex." I gave him the sweetest smile i could and clambered out the car.  
"Anytime. i'll pick you up tomorrow morning then for a lift to school." He grinned at me all i could do was nod. i was really too lost for words. Alex Gaskarth had not only saved me this morning, but had also given me a lift home AND offered to drive me to school in the morning. Finally things were starting to look up. that was, until my parents got home. then I knew shit would start up again.

_Escape from this afterlife, this time I'm right._


	2. Chapter 2: Vegas

_**Okay, so this is the next chapter of the story and I've never done this before and I don't want to but I'm not going to update unless I get at least one person telling me whether they like it or not because I don't whether people want me to continue writing. I know that seems really mean and usually I don't like it when people do the whole 'comment for another chapter' stuff but it just annoys me when people don't tell me because then I get paranoid and then I start rambling like this. Anyway on a brighter note... enjoy this next chapter please 3**_

* * *

I walked into my lounge only to be met with my drunk dad. **_No change there then._** I thought to myself.  
"Who was that you came home with?!" He bellowed at me, flailing his arms like some fucked up octopus.  
"Just some friends." I threw my bag down on the bottom steps of the stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab some food before I was confined to the space of my small and almost cupboard like room. "Don't lie to me Gemma!" My dad yelled as i heard his footsteps come closer and closer to the kitchen where I was stood.  
**_Since when the fuck did you begin to care. it's not like you should or anything_**_. _(note the sarcasm there.) "I'm not lying!" I yelled back. I knew it possibly wasn't the best idea to yell at my dad at the best of times, but it certainly wasn't going to end well now he was drunk. It never did.  
"YOU ARE! STOP LYING!" My dad back handed me so hard across the face the I had to hold myself up using the kitchen counter. I was attempting to stop myself from crying, but failed miserably as the tears started rolling down my cheeks and splashed onto the kitchen floor beneath me.  
My dad turned away from me a for a few moments and was completely silent before he turned around and threw the empty Jack Daniel's bottle at me. If my reactions weren't good and I hadn't have ducked in enough time, it would have hit me square in the face instead of the wall behind me.  
I just ran for it. Anywhere I could. First my room to pack a few things in a duffel bag and attempted to go to Nathan's. It would only be a few hours after school,so he wouldn't be at the skate park now. he was usually only there for a bout an hour after school. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, grabbed my cell and everything I needed before silently closing the front door behind me.

After about 10 minutes walking down the road, a familiar black SUV pulled up and stopped along side where I was walking and a familiar looking brunette got out the car.  
"Hey, what's with the duffel bag?" Alex asked me as he walked over to the side of his car and leant against it like he did earlier when he picked me up from school.  
"Sleeping over a friends house." I lied. Okay well it was partially true, but then again, really I was running away. i really was the worlds most terrible liar, especially to other people.  
"Okay, now you're seriously a really bad liar. so come on, what are you really- Holy shit! What happened?" He immediately jumped up from where he was standing and rushed over to me, holding my face gently in his hand.  
"Nothing. Honestly." Again, I think I should really work on my lying if I am ever going to want people to believe me. I think it might just be easier to ignore the question and act like I never heard them, but of course, this was Alex and he would actually know when I was trying to avoid something bad, so I guess I had to answer him. **_Fuckery!_**  
"What is going on?" Alex asked as nicely as he could through gritted teeth. It was sweet how he cared, but I think I would have preferred it if he could have just believed my pathetic lie in the first place.  
"My dad, he was drunk Alex it's okay." I tried miserably to hide the hurt in my eyes but it went pretty much as soon as Alex pulled me into the biggest hug in the world. **_AHHH! Alex Fucking Gaskarth is hugging me! Why? (Not that I minded)_**  
It took me a few seconds to realize what was really going on before I finally hugged him back. "Now, does your friend know that you are meant to be staying over?" Alex Asked, mumbling into my hair. I might as well answer truthfully. "No." I kept hold of him. I really in all fairness didn't want to let him go. He was the first person who actually cared when I opened up to them and in all honesty, would you turn down a hug from Alex Gaskarth if you were given the choice?  
"Right then." He pulled out of the hug and unfortunately... I had to let him go. I didn't want to seem clingy or anything like that, so I just let him go. He grabbed my bag from my shoulder and threw them into the back of his car before I could even stop him. "Alex, what ARE you doing?"  
"You are going to be staying with me and the guys for a while. Don't worry. we'll go and get your stuff when both your parents are out." He flashed me his amazing smile which I then knew that I couldn't refuse. why would someone like Alex Gaskarth want to take me in? Maybe it was just to protect me or some other reason that I hadn't figured out yet, but it was bothering me what ever the hell it was. He opened my side door and closed it as I climbed in. The only reasons I did it was because come on... it was Alex Gaskarth, who was he going to hurt. I mean it's not like I didn't even know who he was and second, it was just thought of finally being able to get away from that hell hole I call home. I never thought that an opportunity like this was going to come up, but I knew that if it ever did, I would jump at the chance to go.  
I buckled up and plugged my Ipod into his speaker system and started going through my songs. It happened to land first off on 'Come one come all' which just happened to be my second favourite All Time Low song and at first, I was embarrassed that it had come up, but I relaxed a little once Alex and I started to sing along the whole way to his house, or wherever the hell it was I was going to be staying for god only knows how long.

_I'm Sure as hell the happiest I've ever been. _


	3. Chapter 3: Weight of the world

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I've had so much going on right now that I just didn't really have the time, but here you go, finally, I have this up and running. Please don't hate me for not uploading and review please so that I know what you guys think of it? xx**_

* * *

We arrived at their house and I wouldn't call it a mansion, but it wasn't exactly small.  
"Woah Alex, you guys live here?!" I asked with surprise oozing out of my voice as he pulled up into his driveway.  
"Yeah, when we're not on tour we do. It's just really somewhere to chill out when we're not out playing shows and stuff." A look off realization swept over him and he turned to face me. "I've only just noticed that I don't know what the hell your name is." He smiled as he said it and I thought it was kinda cute how even though he had no idea what my name was, he was letting me stay with him.  
"The name's Gemma." I giggled as I said it in my terrible James Bond impression.  
"Okay, Gemma that was _Really_ bad." He laughed as we both went to grab my bags from the back of the car and unfortunately, he won.  
"Alex, I'm quite capable of getting my own bags thank you."  
"I know, but you're the guest, so come on and stop complaining." He smiled at me and winked at me. I only just managed to contain my self from collapsing on the floor and somehow managed to keep my fan girling to a minimum and followed him into the 'House'.

"Guys I'm back!" Alex yelled as we walked through the door into the white hallway that was covered in a few pictures of the guys and a few of their albums. Rian rushed out from the kitchen holding four beers in his hands but stopped and smiled a little when he noticed me standing there with one of those 'seriously awkward' faces.  
"And you bought company?" Rian questioned as he walked into the lounge with the beers and I heard a clink as he placed one on the coffee table that must have been in the centre of the room.  
"Yeah, she needed a place to stay, so I thought she could crash with us, that cool with you?" He yelled as he carried my bags up the stairs - I guessed - into the room I was going to be staying in for god only knows how long.  
"Do we have a choice?" Someone called up from behind me and I turned to see Zack standing there with a cheeky grin on his face and he winked at me as if to say 'I'm only joking'.  
I don't think the situation I was in right now could have been any more awkward, even if I had walked in on one of them in the shower.  
"Do you want a drink?" Zack asked me as I began to walk towards the stairs to follow Alex.  
"No, I'm okay thanks." I smiled an awkward smile at him and turned when I heard Alex call out to me.  
"Gemma, you coming?!" Alex yelled down at me from the top of the stairs with his drop-dead smile spreading over his face.  
I couldn't help what happened next, it was like my entire body wasn't in my control. I grinned like I fool up at him and walked - well really ran - up the stairs into my new room.

"Your room Miss..."  
"Dance." I giggled slightly at his poor attempt to be posh.  
"Right, your room Miss Dance." He bowed and flashed me yet another cheeky smile.  
I turned on my heel and was about to start unpacking all my things when my phone began to ring in my pocket. 'Lost In Stereo' Fucking fabulous.  
"Gimmie a sec." I smiled weakly at Alex and saw him laugh slightly at my choice of song. I would probably have died if I hadn't remembered that my phone was in my pocket.  
"Yo," Nathan's chilled out and relaxed voice came from the other end of the line as I answered it and held it up to my ear.  
"What's up you sexy motherfucker?" I laughed slightly at Alex's confused face. Admittedly, I think most people would think that it would be awkward because we always call each other sexy and to be honest, it might have been if I liked him that way or if he wasn't gay.  
"I wanted to know if you could come over and help me with my science project seeming as I know you got an A star on your test."  
"Sorry Nathan, I would love to help you, really I would but right now... I have some things I need to sort out and I just really can't. I'm sorry." I felt seriously bad for not being able to help out one of my best friends, but right now I felt that getting to know the guys was way more important seeming as I was going to be spending most of my time with them now.

"Oh, Okay that's okay. I guess I'll see you in French then tomorrow." And with that... he hung up. No-one really knows how much I felt guilty about not being able to help my best (and only) friend. He had helped me through so much shit with my dad and I had honestly no idea where I would be with out him (Most likely lying somewhere in a gutter or six foot under the ground living with the worms.)  
I closed the phone down and and shoved it back in my pocket.  
"Gemma, you could have hung out with him, we wouldn't mind." Alex's voice came from the doorway and I almost completely forgot that he was standing there listening to our conversation.  
"It's fine. I'm sure he can wait for my help with his project." I grinned at him and shoved a couple of my jeans that I had taken with me into the draw next to the bed.

"Like I said Gemma, we wouldn't have minded. Oh before I forget. We need to go and get the rest of your stuff when the house is empty... Do you know when that is likely to be?" Alex questioned while hanging up some of my t-shirts (most of which were All Time Low) in the wardrobe that stood silently next to the bedroom window which looked out onto the front yard.  
"Um, well I'm guessing tonight because my parents will most likely be out." I carefully - and somehow managed to - put my underwear away in a separate draw without Alex even catching a slight glimpse.  
"Right, well we'll go and get your stuff then." Alex smiled, closed the wardrobe door and and walked towards the bedroom door.  
"You coming?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. I quickly glanced back at my bag, in order to close it and saw the photo of me, my mom, dad and brother all standing there looking relatively happy for once. My parents were fine and 'normal' before my brother Kaleb died. they were loving parents and never used to do anything that would harm their children, but then one day, after Kaleb had died, they turned on me. Remembering all of this was welling me up and I quickly wiped away the single tear that had managed to find it's way down my cheek, I zipped up the lid on the case and plastered on my fake smile that I had so easily mastered when I was around people at school and turned to Alex.  
"Sure." I grabbed hold of his outstretched hand and walked with him down the stairs towards the lounge to meet the others, so I could get to know them better. Hopefully they would be like the brothers I knew more than my own and would be my best friends. (after Nathan of course.)  
_  
Who's to blame? Give me names and what they've said. Oh how could they hurt you?_


	4. Chapter 4: Merry Christmas, Kiss my ass

_**Just want to say I'm really sorry for not updating. I know it's been ages, but I've been really busy with college, but here's he next chapter and I'll try to update more often.**_

_**Again, I'm really sorry for any spelling mistakes and errors, forgive me?**_

* * *

It had been about 4 months since I moved in with the guys and boy was I fucking loving it?! Every day I wouldn't be woken up by someone who was absolutely pissed and I would get to school without getting beaten up which is always a bonus.  
Despite the fact that Alex as the one that took me in when I most needed it, Jack and I are almost brother and sister. Both hyper, Both perverted and both are obsessed with the Home Alone movies. In fact, Last night Jack and I sat in front of the telly and watched home alone. I love that film so much! Jack and I are more like twins rather than just brother and sister. We always end up finishing each others sentences, speaking at the same time, and are pretty much always found together. When we're not, you know something is wrong with either of us because we're pretty much inseparable.  
Needless to say that my parents didn't give a fuck when I just got up and left, but hey, since Kaleb died they never realy did care, so why should it come as a surprise?  
"Gem, Get your lazy ass up!" Jack jumped on my bed like I was a fucking bouncy castle and he was hyped up on sugar.  
"Jack, I love you and everything, but I swear to go if you don't get off me, I'm going to rip out your jugular and eat it for sustenance." I slowly opened one eye and saw Jack looking down and grinning as he straddled me.  
"But Gem... It's Christmas." Alex smiled from the doorway.  
"That may be Alex, but it's also 6am." I groaned, throwing Jack to the floor in the process.  
"Come on Gem, Just let Jack have his fun." Alex walked over from the door and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. _**Why the fuck am I acting like this? I have a fucking boyfriend!**_ I mentally yelled at myself. Yeah, so over the last couple of months, I've been going out with the guy Ben and Alex doesn't seem to happy with him, I only know that from the look I see him give Ben when he thinks neither of us are looking, but when Ben or I are within ear shot, h's really nice to him. It's confusing me.  
"Fine." I said through gritted teeth, seeing Alex's puppy dog eyes always made me give in.  
"Presents, presents, presents!" Jack yelled, running out of the room and we could still hear him from downstairs and then, a loud crash, and I knew Jack had probably knocked a lamp over in his excitement or something stupid like that.  
"Thanks Gem." Alex kissed me lightly on the cheek and walked out, leaving me there blushing like crazy. _**Fucking stop this Gemma!**_**_  
_**"You coming down Gem?!" Zack yelled from the bottom of the stair, snapping me out of my mental argument.

* * *

"Merry Christmas." Zack passed me a small box wrapped up in amazing blue wrapping paper covered in snowmen.  
"Cheers Zack." I tore open the paper and sat inside a huge cardboard box was a black jacket, with buckles and everything, which I had said I wanted a couple of months previous when we all went to blue banana.  
"Oh My God Zack thank you, I can't believe you remembered!" I placed the jacket down by the biker chick bear that Rian had got me and walked over to Zack, pulling him into a huge hug.  
Needless to say that Jack had got me the box set of home alone (only so he could watch it with me later.)  
"ooh, doorbell!" I yelled, getting out of Zack' grip and running over to the front door.  
"Merry Christmas" My boyfriend, Ben, Smiled from the front door with Reindeer antlers on his head and holding several presents under his arm while his black hair was sprinkled with snow from the winter wonderland that was being created outside.  
"hey, Merry Christmas, come in." I took the presents and kissed him before closing the door behind him and taking the presents into the living room.  
"Guys, Ben's here." I yelled and skipped back out into the hall after putting away the presents and found Ben just putting his coat on the banister. Now I don't know what was more criminal... the shirt he was wearing or him looking good in it.  
"Merry Christmas guys." Ben Smiled, taking a seat next to Rian on the couch.  
Everyone replied with a happy 'Merry Christmas' but Alex's was almost forced. I knew that he had some kind of problem with Ben, but I didn't think he would make it show in front of him.

After opening everyone's presents, there was only one left,which was from Alex, to me.  
He had refused pretty much the whole morning to give it to me until the very end.  
"Okay, Alex now that everyone else's presents have been opened, can I please open this one?" I asked in the best persuading voice I could manage this early in the morning.  
"Yes, you can." He smiled at me, reaching towards the tree and handing me the small box, wrapped in metallic green paper covered in santa's and reindeer.  
I carefully ripped off the paper, revealing a small velvet box. I eyed Alex, Knowing that whatever was in the box was expensive because this was Alex and he bought me something expensive for my birthday, so why should Christmas be any different?  
I carefully opened the box to reveal a small silver charm bracelet and a small red heart already on it.  
"If you don't like it, I can always take it back." Although I wasn't looking at him, I knew he was smiling, the fucking bastard bought me this, thing is I knew exactly how much this cost because like the top, I was with Alex when I saw it and said I loved it, but then I looked at the price. He is stupid spending all that money on me.  
I placed the box down on the floor in front of me and went to hug Alex who was on the other side of the room by the couch where Ben and Rian were sat.  
"I love it, thank you." I smiled into his neck and then crawled back, sat down and put the bracelet on, knowing I would only ever take it off when I had to.  
"Okay Jack has offered to cook, so naturally... I have the pizza place on speed dial" I smirked at Jack and winked at him. "So while he destroys the hou- I mean... while he cooks, I'm going to go and get dressed."I clambered off the floor, grabbed my presents and ran up the stairs listening to the boys all fight about who was going to pull the first cracker at the table...typical boys.

_I tear down decorations they remind me of your smile. _


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering Sunday

**_Two updates in the space of a couple of days :) I try... OK so I know this might be a little slow, but it will pick up, I promise :)_**

* * *

Boxing Day. My favourite day of the year. Mainly because the hype of Christmas is pretty much over and it's one step closer to the new year.  
We had all decided to go bowling today as like a little birthday present for Ben because he turned 21 today, so we all thought we would go out for a little party.  
Alex, Jack and I are all on the same bowling team while Zack, Rian and Ben are on another. I personally think that my team are going to win because Alex is on our team, plus, I'm good when I want to be. Jack however is shit.  
"STRIKE!" I yelled, jumping up and down like a nutter because I managed (somehow) to get two strikes in a row.  
"Fuck! Gem, Why can't we have you on our team?" Rian complained.  
"Because she's awesome... you suck." the corner of Alex's mouth turned into the irresistible smile that always made me breathless like the first time we met.  
"That... is very true." I smiled and ran off towards the drinks bar to get us all another drink.  
Ben was meant to be the one who was getting the drinks but he had disappeared off somewhere, probably to toilets.  
I stood there for what felt like hours waiting for service when the guys walked up behind me and scared the shit out of me.  
"Hey. The game ended... we won." Jack smirked, nudging me with his shoulder while Zack handed me over $20. See we had a bet that my team would win. If I lost, he got $20 and vice versa. Drinks are on Zack. I thought to myself and laughed a little, getting a few weird looks off the guys and Zack just shook his head, probably knowing what I was thinking.  
"God, I wish the chick behind the bar would hurry up." A familiar voice came from behind the guys. I whipped my head around and standing there in her cowboy boots, skinny jeans and black shirt was my best friend Jordan/ She had moved to England a couple of years back.  
"OH MY JESUS YOU'RE BACK!" I yelled, pushing slightly past Alex, pulling Jordan into a huge hug.  
"Yeah, Parents decided to move back." we stood there for ages hugging and laughing and still the waitress never showed up, but something that Alex said caught my attention.  
"I'm going to rip his fucking balls off." I stared at Alex for a minute before watching him storm off out into the street just outside where the bowling alley was and what I saw was slightly worrying yet fucking hilarious at the same time.  
"Woah Shit." Zack Rian and Jack ran towards Alex who currently had Ben in a choke hold on the wall and was also punching the fuck out of him.  
"What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled as Jordan and I stormed out of the bowling alley and out on to the street where Alex and Ben were.  
"Gemma, will you please learn to keep him under control?" Ben asked, pulling me into a hug.  
"NO, there must have been a reason for it. Alex doesn't just go around punching people" I pulled back out of his grip and stood back by Alex.  
Poor Jordan had no fucking idea what was going on. I mean I didn't really but at least I knew some of what was happening.  
""I caught him cheating on you Gem. With.. that." Well that was rude Alex. Okay, now was really not the time to make little jokes.  
Alex was finally let out of Zack and Rian's hold while he pointed to the waitress who was meant to be in the bowling aleey serving us.  
"Seriously? You fucking jerk off! After last time I gave you a chance because it was Sarah who told me and we all know what she's like, but this time... I can't believe I even believed you. I'm done with you and your bull shit." Zack was whispering to Jordan, I'm guessing about who Ben was because let's be honest... now would be a really bad time to flirt.  
"Gem, Come o-"  
"Ben. Do I have to spell it out for you? FUCK OFF!" I grabbed hold of Alex's hand, walked back into the alley to give back the shoes and get our stuff before storming back out towards the car. Funny thing was, He was still stood out there, making out with the chick.  
I didn't bother looking back at them, but out the corner of my eye, I caught Jordan punching him and Zack trying to pull her away.  
God, I love my friends.

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me._


	6. Chapter 6: Carolyn

_**I'm sorry that's it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've had shit going on at home and with college, but I'm done with it now and I'm going to try and remember to upload every so often, really sorry about that, but please, carry on and enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

I slammed the front door in Rian's face and ran upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.  
"Gem, come on please let us in?" Jack called through the door.  
"Jack, Seriously just piss off!" I yelled through my tears at him. I've never really yelled at him before and I did feel guilty, but I just didn't wanna talk to him right now.  
"Gem? Come please at least let me in." I had expected Jordan to be the one to want to help me because of the many times that she had before, but Alex was the one who pleaded through the locked door.  
"Gemma... please?" I don't think Alex has ever been more worried about me than he was right now.  
"NO! PISS OFF! I pulled the first thing I could find out from over my head and launched it at the door.  
_**Wow, a toilet roll. 'cause that made a**_****_**huge**__** impact.**_  
"Guys, come on, let's just leave her. She'll come out when she wants to." Zack's voice came from the other side of the door and I was seriously thankful that he was there.  
I heard Jordan mumble something like 'I'll kill you' and 'Jackass' Well, that was rude. the bustling of feet from the other side of the door died down and the hallway and bathroom fell silent, all I could hear was my unsteady breathing and the odd sob.  
I pulled my knees close to my chest to stop my entire body from falling apart right there. Everyone doesn't understand why I find it hard to trust people andthat is why. I always end up getting hurt whenever I trust people. I only trust the guys because I hope that they wouldn't do that to me, and I know Jordan would kill them if they did.

* * *

A few hours had passed since I had told them all to piss off and I was actually about to get up to leave and go downstairs when and almost timid knock came from the other side of the bathroom door.  
"Gem, can I please come in? Only Jack's using the bathroom downstairs and I really need to go." Alex spoke to me from the other side of the door and I couldn't help but laugh.  
I unlocked the door to a grinning Alex leaning against the door frame with the heart warming smile.  
_**Breathe breathe breathe**_ I had to keep telling myself otherwise, I may have died.  
"You know Gemma, you really are quite stupid." Alex laughed, pulling me into a hug.  
"Yeah, I know. It's runs in the family." I laughed, but started screaming as he threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me downstairs with me screaming all the way down and my fists pounding on his back.  
_** The BASTARD! I'll get him back later.**_**_  
_**  
_You're not alone, we'll brave this storm._


	7. Chapter 7: Forget About It

_**Ooh, look I'm nice, I put up another chapter :D Hope you guys like this one, thank you guys xxxxx**_

* * *

"ALEXANDER WILLIAM GASKARTH! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I yelled at him, punching his back as hard as I could so that he would put me down.  
"Dude, that seriously hurts, don't do that" He dropped me down on the couch and frowned at me.  
"Well then next time, don't kidnap me. and that's what she said." I poked my tongue out at him and was going to sit up when Jack sat on my stomach, not letting me move.  
"Jack, please remove yourself off my best friend." Jordan almost yelled playfully, pulling Jack off me and and sitting herself where Jack had just been.  
"Jordan, Please remove yourself from my body." I smirked, mimicking her voice.  
"Fuck you." She smiled and pushed herself off me before running back to her seat right next to Zack.  
"Right, while you two love birds make a free porno for these guys, I'm going to go get changed." I ran quickly out of the room trying to get away from Jordan who was attempting to kill me. Luckily I got to my bedroom before she did and threw myself against the door, trying to keep it shut.

*One Week Later*

"Gemma, you look fine, will you just come out of the room? Please?" Jordan yelled from the hallway. She had somehow managed to force me into my black jeans and white top. she had forced me into a blind date for tonight and I was worried for myself. What if the guy was a complete perv or something? What if he smelt and looked like a fish? This is why you should never trust Jack to help set you up on a date. Jordan I trust, but Jack was another story.  
It wasn't just the fact that it could have been a half frog half horse man that was scaring me a little. Jordan had told me that I should let go already and set me up, even though it was only about a week since Ben and I split. She was right though, I did have to get over him, but I didn't think that going on a date with a hippogryff was the right way to go about it.  
"Fine, I'll go." I threw open the bedroom door and couldn't believe that Jordan was actually making me do this.  
"Gem, you look amazayn, just put this on and you will look the best." She handed me over my denim waist coat and pulled me down the stairs.  
"Just do it!" I heard Jack yell at someone before slamming the front door.  
As we walked into the living room, all the boys looked at me apart from Zack who looked to preoccupied looking at Jordan. _**Fucking love birds.**_ Rian had stopped playing call of duty, Jack just smiled and Alex was no where to be seen.  
"Yo, dudes where's Alex?" They immediately went back to what ever it was they were doing. Rian went back to his game, Jordan sat down on Zack and Jack pulled me into a hug.  
"My little sister's all grown up." He laughed as he said it. Okay, so he was more like my older brother than my best guy friend, but still.  
The door bell had apparently gone because Jordan shot up off of Zack like she had a firework shoved up her arse.  
"Gem, come on. Your date's here!" She yelled, pulling me out of Jacks grip and out into the hall way.  
"Okay, so why is Alex stood at the doo- JORDAN!"  
"Wait, so _this_ is why you wanted me to drive around the block twice?" he questioned Jack who was looking at us from the living room door way.  
"Yeah, got a problem?" He smirked, winked at me and walked back into the lounge, watching Rian kick some zombie ass.  
I turned to Jordan who had somehow managed t drag Zack out here and was hiding behind him.  
"You are going to die Jordy." I whisper-yelled at her through my teeth.  
"Just go have fun for once and then you can thank me later." She whispered in my ear, hugged me and the threw me my converse before literally pushing into Alex.  
"I'm guessing we should go then." He laughed, holding out his hand for me to take and walked with me towards his car for the start of the date  
Well this should be... interesting.

_Someday's I really feel like this could work, like you and I are finally gunna get it right.  
_


End file.
